Sakurachan's Magic Potion
by sakuramiko
Summary: Sakura trys to cheer up Hinata with a magic potion. Au-ish Sakuhina fluff


**

* * *

**

**AN:**

AU-ish, Sakura is a witch in training. Please imagine them as chibis/SD. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura-chan's Magic Potion**

It was a lovely sunny day with a nice breeze. The inhabitants oh Kohonakagure were outside enjoying the day and having a generally good time. Except there was one member of Kohonakagure who was hiding behind some bushes near her house, crying.

The newly certified witch Sakura was out flying on her broom over the city when she heard the whimpers. "Oh! I wonder who is crying..." She said as she made her broom descend. When Sakura's feet were on the ground she saw that it was her friend Hinata who was crying.

"Hinata-chan!" She gasped and went to sit next to her friend. "What is wrong?" She put her arms around Hinata and gave her a hug. Hinata kept sniffling and she returned Sakura's hug.

"Th-thank you Sa-sakura-chan…" Hinata said softly, her voice shaking because of her previous crying. Sakura frowned a little and went into her bag. She rummaged around in it for a moment while Hinata stared at her looking a little confused. Sakura then pulled out a small vial with light pink liquid in it, her signature color.

"Aha! Here it is… Take this Hinata. It is a happy potion." Sakura held out the vial to her friend and grinned. "I just learned this one. Tsunade-sama said it came out very well so you can have it." Hinata took the vial and held it in her hands and smiled in return.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata said with tears in the corners of her eyes. Sakura leaned forward and removed the tears from Hinata's eyes. She stood up and picked up her broom. "I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" And with that Sakura got on her broom and flew off. Hinata watched her fly away and then looked down at the potion. She uncapped the vial and drank it.

Hinata squeaked and started to blush. "What did you give me Sakura-chan?"

~Later That Night~

Sakura put her bag down on her bed and yawned. "Ah, what a long day!" She opened her bag and started to place her vials on the shelf above each little tag that told her what they where. She hummed a little while she did it. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together once she was finished. She double checked the vials and…

"Oh no! Where is the love potion?" She shouted and put her hands on her face. Sakura immediately searched her bag. When she didn't find anything and sat on her bed and slumped over. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. "No no no… what did I do with it.

Suddenly Sakura had a thought. "Hinata!" She gasped and then slumped down again. "No… poor Hinata…" She sniffed a little feeling bad for her friend. She hadn't had time to test out how well that potion worked even though Tsunade said that it was fine.

Sakura just rolled up on her bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow morning she was going to see Tsunade and then Hinata.

~The Next Morning~

Sakura rushed to get ready. She threw a few vials into her bag and ran out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth. She jumped on her broom and went to go se the head witch of the village.

As usual Tsunade was sorting through documents asking permission to use certain magic or complaints about the misuse of magic. She huffed and threw most of them in the trash. Tsunade jumped a little when Sakura burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! I've made a terrible mistake… I…I…" Sakura was starting to tear up and Tsunade just stared at her.

"What's the problem Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked calmly. Sakura rubbed her face and composed herself. "I accidentally gave out the love potion we made at out last meeting." Sakura said as she held onto the sides of her dress.

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Just go about as usual." Sakura raised an eyebrow and sighed a little. She left Tsunade's office with her hand on her chin. 'Tsunade-sama sure acted strange. She never laughs off a problem… I suppose I should act normal for mine and Hinata's sakes.' Sakura thought as she left the building.

Hinata walked toward Tsunade's office since she didn't find Sakura at her house. She smiled and blushed just a little bit. Her eyes got wide when she Sakura coming out of the building. "Sakura-chan!" She called out and waved her hand. Sakura looked over at her and smiled at first but then she got nervous.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan, do you want to go and have lunch with me?" Hinata asked holding up a basket. "I made some bentos." Sakura hesitated a little when she noticed Hinata had gotten dressed up. She gulped nervously and nodded. Hinata smiled and took Sakura's hand. "I know a nice spot in the park where we can eat Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed a little and let Hinata lead her.

After a few minutes of walking through the park Hinata stopped at a bench under a big tree. "We are here." She let go of Sakura's hand and put the basket on the bench. Sakura smiled and started to feel more at ease. Hinata was acting like herself… only maybe a little more outgoing.

Hinata uncovered the basket and handed a bento to Sakura. Sakura opened it and giggled. "What a cute little cherry blossom." She said looking at the design in the rice. "Itadaki-masu." Sakura said and began to eat. Hinata and Sakura chatted while they ate and soon the bentos were empty.

Sakura looked down at the empty bento and felt bad. "Um…Hinata-chan… I just want to say-" Sakura was cut off by Hinata kissing her on the cheek. Sakura's face turned red quickly. "Hi-hinata?!" Sakura said looking over at the girl a little shocked.

"Suki yo…" Hinata said softly. Sakura bit her lip and looked worried. 'This has to be from the potion… but… I don't really feel any magical influence.' Sakura thought looking in her lap. "You don't have to answer right away Sakura-chan. I know it is a lot to think about." Hinata said, causing Sakura to look up. Hinata put the empty bento boxes back in her basket and stood up. "Thank you for having lunch with me Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a little bow.

Sakura frowned as she watched Hinata walk off. 'Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll fix this!' She thought and tightened her hand into a fist. Sakura stood up looking determined. "Back to Tsunade-sama's office! This time she will give me a straight answer!" And with that Sakura got on her broom and flew back to Tsunade's building.

Once again Sakura burst into Tsunade's office, this time it was while Tsunade was about to leave. "Oh Sakura-chan you are back again?" Tsunade smirked a little.

"That's right! I want you to tell me how to reverse that love potion." Sakura said with her hand on her hips. Again Tsunade chuckled. "Love potion? Nothing like that exists. That so called 'love potion' was only to test how well you can mix potions." Tsunade crossed her arms.

Sakura frowned. "Then why did someone profess their love for me today? One day after getting that potion?" Sakura was starting to feel even more agitated. Tsunade shook her head a little. "The potion you made makes a person think about the first person that comes to mind, it is very potent so they will probably think about them for a few hours then it should go away. I suppose it can make a person realize feelings of love." Tsunade chuckled again and went to the door. "I think you should think about your feelings and then give this person a reply." Tsunade then shut the door and left Sakura along in the office.

"My feelings for Hinata-chan?" Sakura tilted her head and looked down, deep in thought.

~Next Week~

Hinata sighed and looked out her window. "I hope I didn't scare Sakura-chan…" She pouted and looked over to her door as it was being knocked on. "Oh, come in!" Hinata stood up and saw that her cousin Neji opened the door.

"Hinata-sama, you have a visitor." He said and stepped out of the way to reveal Sakura. Neji left them and Sakura went into Hinata's room, closing the door behind her. Hinata blushed. "Ah… umm…Sakura-chan, I'm-" Sakura put a finger to Hinata's lips. "Shh! I have something important to say." Sakura said with a smile. Hinata's heart began to race out of anticipation.

"Hinata-chan… Suki yo." Sakura said happily and then kissed Hinata.


End file.
